


【你x毒液】暗箱操作

by 1y298



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1y298/pseuds/1y298
Summary: 丧心病狂的主攻车【补档】绞尽脑汁攻下毒液，我真的尽力了。只有这么一瞬间我才发现世界上没有什么是不能主攻的。





	【你x毒液】暗箱操作

你几乎把自己扔到了床上，老旧的钢丝床一下子发出沉闷的声响。

你没有开窗，空气混浊的狭小房间里只容得下你一人的心跳。

“你要干什么？”Venom的声音毫无征兆的在脑海中响起。

“你说呢？”你没有直接回答，而是反问回去。很难想象一向节制的你有朝一日会把自己反锁在阴暗的房间里做着这种事，“你现在应该和我感情共通，这样你我都会很愉快。”

Venom没有接你的话。感激于他的通情达理，你拽下自己修身的长裤。赤裸在空气中的双腿不自觉的分开，你伸手握住正中微挺的器物。

“你的心跳加速了一倍，我以前一直以为你是个性冷淡。”

“没有遇到你之前，我曾经是。”发热的手心试探地做着许久未进行的活动，“但我现在光是想着你的名字就恨不得狠狠的来一次。”

被你扣住的性器在来回的抚弄逐渐胀大，撑开手心。你专注于自己的快感，半倚靠在墙边，向着漆黑的另一侧暴露出自己的脆弱。

无比熟稔的身体被自己轻易的挑逗起来，酥麻的触感从身下传来，激起一阵颤抖。

“你知道吗？”你的后背渗出细密的汗水，不断散发热量，“我现在正想着你被我压在身下……喘息的样子。”

你每吐露出一个字，压抑不住的低吟便会从喉咙里逃出来。你弓起的审图染上潮红，在扭动中揉皱了身下的床单。

“Venom，Venom，救救我……”你无意识的喊出了他的名字，被刺激出的生理泪水让眼前变得一片模糊。你现在只想狠狠的贯穿谁的身体，让扭曲的释放感得到餍足。

你手上的动作逐步加快，像是出了站台的火车引出一声鸣笛后加速驶向城边。

但是精神上的悸动带不动满载苦恼与情欲的身体，你苦闷的嗓音此时已经变得变调嘶哑，“Venom，你出来。”你如此下了命令。

从胸口钻出来的黑色触手停留在半空，随即像是试探似的把高昂的性器包裹起来。在它收缩的一瞬间，异样的触感一下蔓延开来，紧致的通道毫不费力的接纳了你，冰冷的质感与你的炽热形成鲜明的对比。

“哈……这样看起来就更像是我在操你了。”你搅动着身下的物质，一个反身像是把Venom压在身下。

Venom没有出声，但脑海中细小的杂音表明了他没有自己表现出来的那么淡定，分明是完全动摇了。他学习得很快，颇有默契的跟上了你的节奏。

“非要说的话，你现在……应该比我更爽？”你享受着Venom的服务，一边出言挑逗着他。分明已经愉悦至极，你却偏偏强行压制下快感，装出一副禁欲庄重的模样，暴露着充满情欲的下身，上身的正装却依旧穿得一丝不苟。

你伸出手解开脖颈上的领带，原本是想解脱自己的束缚——不成想Venom的触手将他抢先一步接过去，随即顺滑的触感从眉眼间传来，你只感觉到脑后突然紧缚，领带固定在眼间被系上死结。

“糟糕，这样我就看不到你了。”你微弱的抱怨了一句，却腾不出手去阻止他的作怪。

似乎Venom并不介意把自己的身体贡献出容你取乐，他极有规律的收缩身体，你被夹紧的性器差点直接缴械投降。

“Venom……”你一边带着哭腔叫着他的名字，一边在他的内壁里攻城略地。你律动频率更加频繁，忍不住伸出手拥抱他的身体。

你看不到他，就一声声地叫着他的名字，毫不掩饰自己的情欲。你原本以为他不会回应，但Venom发出类似愉悦的呜咽声，你甚至能够感受到那颗不属于你的心脏正剧烈的跳动。

但是没关系，现在这颗心脏属于你了。

越发高昂的器官通红的挺立着，前端隐隐溢出液体打湿两人相连的部分。

一片黑暗中，冰凉的触觉抚上你的脖颈，在柔软而脆弱的部分缓缓移动。他的舌尖带着湿润的液体舔舐过你锁骨的每一个部分，坚硬的牙齿抵在肌肤上，压迫着跳动的血管使心跳的节奏越发分明。

“唔……”他毫不掩饰的发出一声低吟，身下反复吞吐着你的器物，内壁收缩之间绞紧了你的身体，像是两只发情的野兽用全身纠缠在一起。

他黑色的身体从胸口分离出去，蔓延覆盖到你的全身。你身体在过高的温度下表现得格外敏感。被突如其来的冰冷更加撩拨起来，被刺激的性器更加痛苦的挺立，越发传来渴求释放的愿望。

“Venom……”你在一片盲目中向他发出了邀请，你下意识的一次次贯穿让大脑抛去杂念变得一片空白。

伴随着白灼的液体包含不住地从他身体里溢出，你脱力地躺倒床上。你捧起Venom的脸庞，留下一个浅尝即止的亲吻，唇齿间的甜美没能留下任何痕迹。

你失神的等待着余韵的消退，微微起伏的胸膛里住着你的爱人。


End file.
